


The gay Bat kids

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: LGBTQ Character of Color, The batkids arent straight at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser





	The gay Bat kids

“God being around straight people is so hard” Cassandra sighed as she flopped onto the bed next to Duke. Tim looked up from his laptop, a single brow lifted.

“What makes you say that Cass?” Duke asked.

“Ok so me and Stephanie were going to the salon to get her hair braided right?” 

“Yeah she said that she needed to get them redone”

“Ok so we're waiting so that we could pay the person who did her hair m I decided to be cute and give her a kiss on the cheek. When she was laughing I swear some lady behind us said “Awww those girls are so close, it reminds me of me and my friends when we were im school together”. And I was just like dude were dead ass girlfriends none of that girl pals being pals. Like that annoys me” she huffed and laid over the other boy in the bed. 

“Man the straights be wildin out sometimes don’t they” Duke asked. Cass nodded and looked at Tim as he typed away on his laptop. She pushed his arm with her foot he just didn’t look in her direction. She did it harder but he went in doing what he was doing. She made a pout on her face but decided to say “Fuck it” and kicked him hard. He yelped and glared at his sister before putting his Laptop down and looking at her with his full attention.

“Is there anything i can help you with ma’am”

“Yeah do you think that being gay in this family is like generic?” The look on Tim face was so funny that Duke let out a laugh at it before coughing up a bit.

“What??” Cass got up from the bed and sat on his lap,gaining a gasp of air from him. 

“I’m just fucking with you Tim,but what are you doing on the laptop? I’m pretty sure that you finished everything you need took’ her eyes zoomed in on the younger male.Tim gave a nervous laugh at her before closing the laptop and sliding it under the table in the front of them. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up,Duke and Damian snickering at him.

“Hey guys!!” yelled Suren as he entered the room Maya not to far behind her. The boy had a huge smile on his face as he hugged each of the bat kids. That made them lift their eyebrows in confusion at the actions,but Duke didn’t mind so much he likes to give and get hugs. 

“What has you so happy Suren?” Damian asked.

“Well after a while praying and begging her Ms.Zatanna said she’ll start helping me with my magic and others things.Plus i managed to start a GSA club at school to” 

“Yeah he’s been really happy about this for awhile,he wanted to tell you guys himself”Maya explained. 

“Oh good job man”Duke lifted his fist towards him. Suren looked at it for a moment before Maya elbowed him and made a gesture to him. A look of realization came on his face as he bumped Duke’s fist with a smile. 

“Hey guys you want to go play rooftop tag tonight?” Tiffany had said coming out of nowhere.The group was a bit startled at the happy and hyper girl.

“Uhh sure guys….lets go gays” Damian said. The group grabbed their gear and whoops of excitement at the upcoming game of rooftop tag.


End file.
